


凌晨四点，海棠花未眠

by Miraitansy



Category: Political RPF, 水表圈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraitansy/pseuds/Miraitansy
Summary: 难道要等一千零一世，才互相安慰。
Kudos: 1





	凌晨四点，海棠花未眠

往城楼上走的时候已近薄暮，纪念碑前落叶扬尘，像是什么节日过后的狼藉，有一派阑珊之相。杨引之走两步就得止一止，膝上犹如虫啮，再难独上高楼。前几天美国人来，后几天日本人来，没完没了的约见会谈，没完没了的争议建交，这一切都可预料，没有预料到的是，冬天快要过尽的时候，帝都会下一场这样大的雪，让西苑成了琼宫玉宇，也让他们这群老家伙成了被雪压折的竹子，很难再爬起来，围炉夜话。  
胡鸾又裹着杨引之送他的大衣出现在他面前，以前他有意不披外氅，站在雪地里对李银桥说，你回去吧，我在这里，陪主席吹吹风。就这样以另一种方式提醒他回去。胡鸾是平和的，端方温静的，但他又如一尊神龛上的像，做什么都无关情。他现在身子骨不行了，目光也沉沉的，雾森森的，望着帝都灰蒙蒙的天。杨引之先开口，说，天又冷了。又说，你可以回去歇息嘛。  
他不能讲，他觉得胡鸾在试探他。  
有些反常的事物，就如这场倒春寒的大雪，像在昭示什么事物的衰亡。他们都是坚定的马克思主义者，但有时预兆是那样难以转圜，令他们不得不接受。杨引之猜想胡鸾也走不动道了，他又老又病，像一把枯骨。但他也挣扎着爬上来，是想看看什么呢？是新闻上所说的一派社会主义新气象吗。  
杨引之不知道自己是怎么走下去的，但他有点儿关心胡鸾是怎么走下去的。那时胡鸾的眼神温驯而哀伤，比京中每一场雪都更盛。杨引之回去之后就又长睡不醒了，张玉凤只好在外头拦着江云鹤，后者是长年累月的聒噪不止，吵得人连病都难以安生。  
杨引之又开始梦到延安，那是他一生中最意气风发的岁月，他著书立说，运筹帷幄，他有文人风骨，有领袖气魄，提笔万里峥嵘，落就千古令名。中国历史回溯前年，莫有不认其为天之骄子之人，可鲜有人知的是，在胡鸾远赴渝都的那个夜晚，他一人在枣园寒夜中饮下高粱酒，撇去了积久的担忧，倒想抛下一切，拥毳衣炉火去看雪。  
若有人当浮三大白，那这人必然是胡鸾。他昏昏沉沉地想。  
可胡鸾如今就站在那里，形销骨立。  
杨引之直起身，望了望他，又看向外面一片浓云莽莽，说，我醒了，有什么事你讲。  
胡鸾也没多说，林育容要叛逃，他的飞机——  
恩来。杨引之打断他，神情凝重而沉痛：……天要下雨，娘要嫁人，随他去吧。  
胡鸾沉默着，他像一个瘦削的影子，在门里嵌着，听了这话，他就走了。吴法宪还在等着，请周副主席批示。他拿起电话的一刻，忽然觉得很索然，于是说：你是空军司令，你想怎么做，就怎么做好了。吴法宪那头没声音，脸却一下子白了。胡鸾看不到，也猜的着，他的脸则隐在明暗交织处，两侧都坳陷下去，他挂了电话，自言自语般说：哎，又下雪啦？他往外走，忽然很想去喝一点酒。  
胡鸾去的那个地方像无光又无声的真空，林育容只能待在这种真空里，他受过伤，晚上睡不着，也吹不得风，躺在里三层外三层的帘子里头，胡鸾来劝他喝药，他才勉强用一点。他无数次劝育容忍耐，劝他切勿意气用事，操之过急，劝他不要触碰杨引之的逆鳞。但要是劝说有用，他就不会在这里面对杨引之冰冷又审视的目光了。  
但他还是平静地陈述：林育容他摔死了，死在了温都尔汗，请主席放心。  
杨引之定定地看着他，像看着天边的月亮——他脸上还真有些陨石坑时的斑斑点点，是老迈的标志。他无数次说，请主席放心，可没有一次让他觉得这样冷寂陌生。他想从里头读出一些颤抖，留恋与惋惜，不是对林育容的，是顾及他那些有关知人善用的颜面。  
但是胡鸾早就明白，面子不能当饭吃，等到棋差一招，整个国家陷入泥淖，届时他们才都是历史的罪人。而他本身就是作为杨引之的辅佐，作为他的补充存在的：杨引之不好拿捏的利益纠葛，他来权衡；杨引之无法下的狠手，他来代行；杨引之厌烦执行，只爱列大纲，他去执行。在很多人，甚至包括杨引之眼里，他的心是冷的，说的话是假的，但是没关系，他就是作为这个存在的。  
可是他不知道的是，杨引之希望胡鸾只是胡鸾，是宗庙会同时合纵连横，优雅讽喻在先，痛饮狂歌在后的胡鸾。江云鹤是假仙鹤，胡鸾却是真凤鸾，他爱看他从梧桐树上飞下来，站在门前看天边火红的晚霞，这就挺好的。胡鸾依附但不归附，亲厚但不狎昵，尊敬但不臣服，在二十世纪五六十年代的中国，他位列宰辅，用不可能成为储君，但所有人都明白，杨引之需要他胜过任何一位储君。  
他闻到胡鸾身上的葡萄酒味，说，你不喝茅台了？又叹了口气，你过来坐吧，我们都是有病的人，谁都别怕过了病气。  
胡鸾坐到杨引之的榻前，这个动作似乎耗尽了他全部的力气，让他觉得很累，他倒并不悲伤，只是忽然很想大哭一场。他呼出的酒气和杨引之身上的烟草气息混到一起，大有五毒俱沾之意。  
杨引之有时候想跟他讲，他也想荡一芥孤舟去看雪，但这太莫名其妙了，他说不出口。  
他们交换着彼此的孤孑和沉默，形影相吊，而牖外十分好月，不照人圆。  
胡鸾并不看他，目光落在反复打上补丁的被衾上，那还是从冀州带回来的，好似仍有硝烟气息。他笑了笑说，我该走了。  
这话被他说得过于低柔宛转以至于像一个征兆，癌细胞不断在他体内攻城略地，而这个不受控制的，庞大的国家机器则试图磨折他的心神，他有时候想择日而往，永久地投入江山大地的怀抱，可又不甘，也不愿。  
  
  
七月流火，赴陕那日尚有烈阳，胡鸾一个人到了延安，后知后觉地发现那一排老院落成了开放的景区，知总理要来，提前没了人烟。陕北夏季干热，塬上则时有暴雨，带动那些泥沙俱下的眷恋深入骨髓。他想起杨引之从水里擒起一只白鹅时有趣的神情，那时候育容已入山海关，长江一带再无战事，解放战争比他们想象的都更要顺利，可人生的解放和战争都是永无止境的。胡鸾在前头走，当地干部和百姓跟了一路，到了院前，便只有几个人进去了。杨引之曾经说，他还要再回延安的。但如今看来他得食言了。只是胡鸾总觉得，来到这里的，应该有两个人。  
胡鸾的眼神依旧是活泛的，以他多年在外交场上从容延对，长袖善舞的特质，他可以应对一切觥筹交错中的刀剑，可当凝视屋梁之下杨引之的那张照片时，他仍旧不合时宜地稚拙了。一个年逾古稀的老家伙，像一株向日葵那样扎在那里，是一件颇不寻常的事。他想了想，这照片应该会出现在斯诺的相册里，这个他和杨引之共同的老朋友，喜欢湘菜的美国人，总能捕捉到他们看不到的东西。照片上的杨引之是笑着的，活灵活现的，温和，难得收敛，而又有无法祛尽的干净爽朗的笑容，他总是土里土气的，可是相当蓬勃。胡鸾就站在那里，隔着二十年岁月风烟跟凝固的杨引之对望，目光是从未有过的眷恋和艳羡，直到有人叫他才回过神来。  
胡鸾想起很久以前他回到北京，适时地坐到杨引之身边的那把沙发上，翻译员不带感情地把大洋彼岸来客的话翻译给他们听，然后垂首立在一侧，用眼偷偷觑他，只见他顺手拿了方才杨引之翻过的那张报纸，旁若无人地看着。杨引之面上也没什么表情，但看着并不愠，每次遇到他们都不想应付的来客时，就会发生这种状况。  
“但愿中国革命胜利。”美国人是那样圆滑，此革命非彼革命，谁又不心知肚明呢。  
杨引之并不领情，刻薄地说：“我和胡鸾总理都活不到革命胜利的那天了。”那时满室岑寂似待人解围，又似有意向谁发难。  
胡鸾微微倾了身不去看他，笑容依旧端雅，他下意识地顺手从杨引之手中烟盒抽出来（但其实在他做这个动作时，他们俩都愣了愣），而后非常习惯性地，温和地打了个圆场：“他只是膝盖有点儿风湿痛。”  
于是在场的人都笑起来。  
胡鸾把自己从回忆里抽出来，毋庸置疑，他俩确实冷战很久了，像任何一对同床异梦的夫妻，还维系着因锈迹斑斑而骨血相融的命运，那伤口却不会随着时间愈合，从雪落下的那天为始，以殓送终。自育容“一去紫台连朔漠”的那刻起，谁都不能幸免。政治就是这样，魑魅搏人应见惯，我与冰雪周旋久，政客典型如刘邓，明白窃国者侯，朱玉阶温润而刚勇，陈仲弘仗义，陈传瑾活泼，叶沧白谈笑风生间就能打得一手好算盘。胡鸾跟他们一样又不一样，他是一杆天平，是一国相邦，上头的决议错了他要规劝，下头的执行乱了他要协调。他要和风细雨润物无声，但不可放任自流；他要雷霆手腕一令而行，但不可僭越律法铁条。他自己堪堪温饱的同时得飨万民，自己有容身之所的同时得大庇天下，可世人犹嫌不足。有人说他风姿卓绝举世无双，有人说他左右逢源投机取巧，他从来不会为这些议论抬一下眼：知我者谓我心忧，不知我者谓我何求。他身边的人总是困惑，胡鸾总理一生完满，常喜常笑，为什么仍然显得冷峻？他们都不明白，不理解时间很久才造就了这样一个人，他像大地一样柔美又硬朗，是尘世无法凌驾也不愿凌驾的一种境界。可那个会说出“谁想要批斗总理，就把我拉出去陪斗”的人却再也不会说出这样的话了。  
胡鸾犹记他提着一盏马灯去找杨引之的那一夜，他从杨引之手中接过酒杯来饮，用于冬日暖身。粮食酿造的香味奇妙地贯彻体内时，杨引之铺开一张地图，笑着把某个关键的战略地点指给他看。那时他的眼睛是那样的狭长，随着微醺时的笑容而弯成一个恰到好处的弧度，他挑起眉，凝视胡鸾。胡鸾不动声色地避开，光阴断带至此，他终于脱离数丈城墙万仞山的桎梏，脱离西花厅海棠的怀抱，以烈酒催发，以鲜血为焰，没入火舌，倾尽江海。谁说海棠无香呢？褪尽东风满面妆，不过是世人对“无尽善尽美之事”的另一种注解罢了。  
俱往矣。  
  
Fin.


End file.
